


乱七八糟

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 穿乱七八糟的衣服，会被玩得乱七八糟的
Kudos: 8





	乱七八糟

权顺荣一下台就被李知勋拽住，旁边的全圆佑默契地拉着他另外一只手，对staff说：“我们三个去一趟厕所。”没有人会觉得不对劲，他们队里多人，上厕所都是两三个一起去的，唯有权顺荣知道自己在劫难逃。

跟着李知勋去健身房苦练了那么多天，就是为了能在舞台上秀出来，所以今天在大家都换好衣服后，偷偷地央求cody给他换了件能展示他健身成果的衣服，然而他也没想到这件衣服竟然会展示得这么彻底。舞台上视线交错时，感受到那两个人用侵略性的目光扫视他的身体，权顺荣就有预感回去肯定会被教训得很惨，一想到会被怎样粗暴地对待，他莫名地有些兴奋，乳尖慢慢变硬挺立，被衣服磨得生疼。但听见粉丝的尖叫声，又觉得就算被收拾得很惨也值了，反正又不是第一次。

可权顺荣没想到来得这么快，刚下舞台就被两只猫一左一右挟持着带去厕所。刚进门，李知勋直接把他扛起放到洗手台上，拍拍他的大腿示意他自己乖乖张开。权顺荣还想再挣扎一下，“在这里不好吧，万一有人进来怎么…办…”全圆佑从厕所门后拿出维修中的指示牌放在门口，又把门关上，堵住他最后的退路。这下彻底完了，只希望他们不要玩得太过火。

见权顺荣还没动作，李知勋直接用力把他的腿掰开，裤子应声而破露出他白花花的大腿。“怎么能弄破裤子！待会怎样出去！”权顺荣急得不行，李知勋也急得不行，硬是扯下他的裤子和内裤，伸手挤了点洗手液当润滑剂往他后穴抹。全圆佑挑起他轻飘飘的渔网背心，“有胆穿成这样上舞台，这会儿还担心裤子破不破？”话说完，狠狠地揪住他挺立的乳尖。“啊啊…疼…”原本就被衣服磨疼的乳尖此刻被全圆佑用力揉捏，后穴也被李知勋的手指侵犯着，权顺荣忍不住求饶，凑上去讨好地亲全圆佑的唇瓣，伸出舌尖舔他嘴角的伤口。

“嘶”被勾到嘴角的疤，全圆佑倒吸一口冷气，把头往后仰躲开权顺荣的亲吻，“别亲我，亲李知勋。”一直在埋头苦干的人毫不留情地拒绝，“要亲做完再亲。”感觉到差不多，李知勋把手指撤出来换上自己硬得不行的性器，掰开他的腿大开大合地操干起来，本来就裂开的裤子因为激烈的动作破得更厉害。

“呜…轻点…慢…点…”一开始就这么猛，权顺荣直接被他操射，白浊星星点点落在黑色的渔网背心上，流到他的腹部。这段时间忙着筹备年末舞台，想要都是相互帮着打出来，李知勋操得这么狠，权顺荣真受不住，连求饶话都说不完整，眼角溢出眼泪。

“我们也想慢，但今天要快点。这里随时都会有人来，顺荣别叫得太大声，待会把人引来了。”全圆佑也不管自己腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，兴致勃勃地站在一旁观看他们两个做爱。

权顺荣听见他的话，忍不住紧张起来，连带包裹着肉棒的内壁也开始收紧，夹得李知勋差点缴械，“放松点。”这怎么可能，权顺荣不仅没有放松，反而集中注意力去留意门外的动静。李知勋正压着他的大腿做着最后的冲刺。空荡的卫生间里充斥着肉体撞击的声音，性器进出肉穴发出的淫靡水声，还有从自己口中溢出来的呻吟。权顺荣似乎听见门外传来说话声，立刻咬住嘴唇不敢发出声音，脚步声越来越近，让李知勋停下来是不可能了，权顺荣看向站在一旁的人，全圆佑还在看着他们，无视他哀求的眼神。幸好李知勋在外面的人到达门前的前一刻抽出来射了，权顺荣咬着自己的手臂也跟着射了。卫生间一下子安静下来，只听见门外人的打闹声，应该是看见门口的牌子，呆了没多久又离开。

权顺荣集中精力留意外面的事，连换了个人玩弄自己都不知道。还没反应过来，被人拉下洗手台，换了个姿势，趴在洗手台上面，后穴立刻被填满。“啊啊…太深了…”全圆佑和李知勋不一样，李知勋做爱一向直接，偶尔被全圆佑怂恿才跟着一起折磨他，全圆佑就坏心眼得很，做爱不好好做，总是相出各种法子和李知勋一起玩弄他。就像现在，一边发狠地顶撞他，一边伸手抬起他的下巴，让他抬头看看镜子里面的自己被操成什么样，还不忘拉上李知勋，“知勋，你看顺荣这个样子好看吗？”

这回轮到李知勋站在一边欣赏他们做爱，边看还要边点评，“好看。不过你好像要再用力点，他还有心思来瞄我呢。”被李知勋这样挑衅，全圆佑当然不服气。让权顺荣直起身子靠在他身上，一手抬高他的腿，一手把他的渔网背心扯出一个洞，揉他锻炼出成效的胸肌，让权顺荣好好看看自己是怎样被他操的。

权顺荣看着镜子里面满脸情欲的自己，既兴奋又觉得羞耻，胸前被全圆佑捏出红痕，自己的性器挺立着直冒水，全圆佑的肉棒正在他的肉穴进出着，还微微能看见每次进出带出的穴肉。太淫荡了。这样的认知让权顺荣再一次被顶中敏感点的时候射了出来，全圆佑毫无预兆地被他柔软的穴肉紧紧吸住，在他体内释放出来。

李知勋去找更换的衣服，全圆佑自然留在来给权顺荣做清洁。“你怎么能射在里面！啊…别乱抠！”刚被操过的人开始控诉他的恶行。

“谁让你突然夹我，顺荣这么紧，想不射都难。乖乖地别乱动，不抠怎么出来。”全圆佑拿着纸巾接被他抠出来的精液。

权顺荣还是觉得憋着气，不能只有他一个人遭殃，这也太亏了，“那知勋，他只穿了一件！真空的！我好歹也穿了两件…”

“闭嘴，下次不要再穿乱七八糟的衣服了。”全圆佑帮他清理完下面，又开始帮他擦小腹上沾上的液体，“我回去自然会收拾他。”


End file.
